


С днем рождения, Баки Барнс

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), Magdalena_sylar



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes' Birthday, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Happy Bucky Barnes, Happy Steve Rogers, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, also homophobia does not exist here, also they're married so jot that down, both survive the war, endgame / thanos never happened in this timeline, everything is fine and good, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar
Summary: Разрешение на перевод получено.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы/Мини от G до T Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	С днем рождения, Баки Барнс

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Happy Birthday, Bucky Barnes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101150) by [hazeleyedwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazeleyedwriter/pseuds/hazeleyedwriter). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.

Утром двадцать первого дня рождения Баки проснулся оттого, что Стив толкнул его в бок и спросил гораздо громче, чем положено спрашивать в девять утра:  
– Ты же зарегистрировался как избиратель, да? 

– Ты меня вчера об этом спрашивал, приятель, – пробурчал Баки.

– Так ты это сделал?

– С десяти вечера у меня были гораздо более интересные дела. 

Стив засмеялся и скатился с Баки со словами:  
– Значит, этим мы сегодня и займемся.

– Доброе утро, Баки, любовь всей моей жизни. Чем бы ты хотел заняться сегодня, в день своего рождения? – передразнил Баки писклявым голосом. – Даже не знаю, я думал, что мы можем остаться в кровати, на обед сделать французские тосты, ну, что-то типа такого. Пролениться весь день только вдвоем, – продолжил он уже ниже.

– Видимо, первым голосом говорил я? – спросил Стив. Он стоял перед шкафом, выбирая подходящий галстук.

– Нет, с чего ты взял? – ответил Баки, вставая. Он подошел к Стиву и прижался губами к его щеке.

– Доброе утро, Баки, любовь всей моей жизни, – покладисто произнес Стив. Баки улыбнулся в подаренный Стивом поцелуй. – А теперь одевайся и пойдем регистрировать тебя. – Стив похлопал его по груди и ухмыльнулся, когда Баки снова застонал. – Может быть, потом проведем твой день рождения, как хочешь ты.

* * *

Утром двадцать седьмого дня рождения Баки мир был охвачен войной. Но Стив все равно разбудил его тычком в бок и поцелуем в щеку. Баки развернулся в его объятьях: они лежали на маленькой кровати в маленьком домике какого-то маленького городка где-то в Европе.

– С днем рождения, Бак. – Спросонья голос Стива звучал хрипло. Баки благодарно промычал что-то и прижался к нему сильнее, жалея, что они не дома, в большем уединении.

– Пора вставать. – Стив вывернулся из-под Баки, оставляя того осознавать, насколько в комнате на самом деле холодно.

– Ты же не заставишь меня регистрироваться для голосования в Голландии? – пробормотал Баки, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Стив рассмеялся.

– Нет, нам нужно идти на доклад к Филлипсу.

Баки застонал. Он бы предпочел сходить зарегистрироваться.

Надев униформу, они спустились по лестнице. На кухне, где за столом уже сидели Дернье и Гейб, их встретила и пожилая женщина, в доме которой они остановились. 

– Я слышала, у тебя день рождения, – сказала она с акцентом. Баки развернулся к Стиву, который одарил его озорной улыбкой. – Я приготовила завтрак, так что тебе не придется давиться армейской стряпней. 

Она подтолкнула их к двум свободным местам. На столе ждали не привычные жидкие помои, а отличная горячая еда, целый кофейник свежесваренного кофе и кувшин сока. Баки повернулся поблагодарить ее, но она уже ушла.

– С днем рождения, сержант, – сказал Гейб, и Дернье отсалютовал Баки чашкой кофе.

* * *

Утром сто третьего дня рождения Баки Стив мягко толкал его в бок, пока он не пошевелился, а затем подарил поцелуй с привкусом несвежего дыхания.

– Фу-у… – Баки поморщился, но прижался теснее.

– С днем рождения, Бак. Я подумал, что мы….

– Нет, – быстро прервал его Баки. Он перекатился на Стива, вдавил его в матрас и начал целовать, остановившись, только когда им обоим понадобился воздух.  
– Мы останемся в постели и будем валяться, пока не сойдем с ума, а потом ты закажешь нам французские тосты, потому что в прошлый раз ты чуть не сжег дом, – сказал Баки. Это был его день рождения, черт побери. Он зарегистрировался избирателем более семидесяти лет назад. И одного раза было вполне достаточно.

Стив рассмеялся и перевернулся вместе с Баки, чтобы оказаться сверху.

– Это именно то, что я хотел предложить, только с одним уточнением, – сказал Стив, легко касаясь губами губ Баки. Тот поднял брови и сморщил нос.

– Хорошо, но прежде мы оба почистим зубы, – ответил Баки. Стив громко рассмеялся, но встал с кровати и протянул руку, чтобы помочь своему мужу подняться.


End file.
